


No Such Thing As Bad Luck

by suchanabsentlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanabsentlove/pseuds/suchanabsentlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kira and Malia's wedding day, fluffy cuteness ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkqueenofawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkqueenofawesomeness/gifts).



No Such Thing As Bad Luck

Kira’s eyes fluttered open as the early morning light filtered through the curtains. A small smile crossed her face as realization entered her mind as to what day it was. Instantly she fully sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. 6:22 am. Despite the early hour she knew she needed to get up, there was so much to do before tonight. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly walked over to the white garment bag hanging on the closet door. She unzipped the zipper and peeled back the bag, revealing the lace dress that was hidden underneath. Her fingers delicately rubbed the fabric between them and her smile widened. Months of planning and worrying had finally come down to today, the day she had been waiting for since she was a little girl, throwing her pillowcase over the top of her head and pretending to slow march down a long aisle. Not only was she about to live that dream, but with someone she loved more than anything. Nothing could ruin her day. 

*******************************************************************************************************

Malia let out a loud curse as Lydia kept poking and prodding her to make sure her dress was fitting perfectly. She didn’t understand why she had to wear white, that was to convey purity she had been told and pure was the last thing she was. Kira had insisted and when it came to the dark haired girl she was whipped. 

“Ow!” Malia exclaimed as her leg moved out of reflex to kick Lydia’s hand that just poked her with a safety pin. “Why do I even have to do this? It’s itchy and uncomfortable and you won’t stop poking me!” She gave a glare to Lydia who just rolled her eyes. 

“You’re doing it for, Kira, remember? She’s done a lot for you, this is the least you can do,” Lydia told Malia before standing up and smoothing down her dress. “You look beautiful.” 

Malia smiled at her reflection in the mirror, hardly even recognizing herself. She turned to her side to check herself out from another angle and was pleased with what she saw. “As long as Kira is happy, I guess I can do this. I’m taking this off as soon as it’s over” She nodded resolved and Lydia just shook her head knowing there was no arguing with her. Lydia grabbed the vail off a hook and brought it over to Malia. Malia stepped back and waved her hands. 

“That is so not happening,” she said backing into a corner there were some things even Kira couldn’t get her to do and wearing a long veil was one of them. She took a look at it wondering why Kira would even give that to her, when she was adamant against any head pieces. She slowly walked over to Lydia who was still holding the garment and she took it from her. “This isn’t mine,” Malia told her. “I’m pretty sure it’s Kira’s, what’s it doing here?” 

Lydia shook her head. “No, clue, I should take it to her.” 

Malia thought for a moment. “No, It’s okay I can do it.” 

“There is no way in hell you are!” Lydia looked at Malia completely horrified and the other girl was perplexed as to why. 

“Why not, she’s my girlfriend,” 

“Because it’s the day of the wedding and it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. 

“Says who?” 

“I don’t know, people? Tradition?” 

“It’s stupid and doesn’t make any sense. Me seeing Kira now or at the wedding isn’t any difference. There is no such thing as bad luck.” Malia rolled her eyes at Lydia’s superstition. She always thought Lydia to be more level headed and it was almost surprising coming from her. “I’m taking it to her,” Malia said ending any further discussion on the matter. Lydia threw her hands up knowing it was pointless to try to protest any further. There was no use in trying to reason with Malia, so she let her walk out the door heading towards Kira’s room with the vail in hand. 

**********************************************************************************************************

Kira and her mom had been searching everywhere for her vail and coming up empty handed. Her perfect day was starting to turn in to disaster. All she wanted was for her wedding to go off without a hitch and yet it seemed to be going from bad to worse. Waking up the day seemed perfect, yet now clouds were rolling in meaning their outdoor wedding was probably going to be ruined. She was at her wits end and still couldn’t find her damn vail. It was enough to make her want to break down and cry. Still, it was her wedding day and she was determined to stay strong. It would be perfect, it had to be, there was no other option. 

“I’ve looked everywhere, Kira, maybe the bridal shop forgot to send it over, I’ll try to call them and see if I can’t get a replacement, at the very least.” Noshiko Yukimura tried to calm her daughter down, knowing that a stressed out bride was the last thing they needed today. “You look beautiful with or without the vail,” She placed her hands on her daughters shoulder and gave her a soft smile. 

Kira was about to open her mouth to respond to her mother when the door opened and there stood the object of her affection. At first Kira was happy to see the other girl that held her heart, but then realization hit her when she noticed Malia in her dress and glancing down to the white she herself was wearing. 

“Malia! You can’t be here!” Kira cried out trying to find something to cover her. 

“Yeah, Lydia said something about a stupid tradition, but how is it bad luck for me to see you? Especially when I have this to give you.” She held up the garment that Kira had been tirelessly searching for. 

Kira’s eyes lit up and she retrieved the vail and then threw her arms around Malia who smiled wider. “See, how can this ever be bad luck? I brought you what you needed.” She placed a soft kiss on Kira’s cheek and smoothed down her dark hair. “You look amazing, If there’s any luck it’s good luck, because I’m so lucky to be with you. Even if I don’t get the point of getting married when we’re already together and don’t want to change that. However, it makes you happy and that makes me happy.” 

Kira let out a soft laugh at Malia’s still hesitant attitude towards the wedding. She knew it was more the spectacle of it all rather than the commitment that the other girl was protesting. 

“I love you, the fact that you’d do this for me, just solidifies why I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” She leaned up and let their lips press together for a brief moment. “Now, go before we really jinx ourselves. I’ll see you in an hour when I walk down the aisle.” 

Malia let out a groan of protest wanting to stay longer and kiss and hold her girlfriend, it wasn’t fair that they had to be apart on a day that was supposed to be about them being together. It was very confusing. 

****************************************************************************

Malia didn’t know why she was nervous it was just Kira, but maybe the dark clouds looming over head had something to do with it. She heard music start and looked up to see Kira looking even more beautiful than she had ever seen her before. It was enough to take her breath away. She had always been against this finding it completely unnecessary, yet, watching Kira walk down the aisle she knew just how meaningful this all was. For the first time it wasn’t just doing it for Kira, but herself as well. 

Kira took her place beside Malia and Malia grabbed her almost wife’s hand holding it tightly in hers. “You look beautiful.” She whispered. She could see tears welling up in the other girl’s eyes and for a moment she was panicked that maybe she was hurt or that she didn’t want this anymore. Kira smiled gently and rubbing the back of Malia’s hand with her thumb in a soothing motion letting her know that everything was okay. 

“I’m just happy,” she assured her. “You look beautiful too,” she added before the ceremony began. 

Everything was happening fast the officiate speaking about love and fidelity and Malia tried to listen and pay attention, but she was too fascinated by the way the lace flowed from the vail on Kira’s head or the way her brown eyes sparkled. It took her a moment to realize everyone was staring at her. 

“What?” She asked wondering if she did something wrong and it garnered some laughter from their family and friends gathered around. 

“Honey, say, I do,” Kira whispered reminding her. 

“Oh, yeah right, sorry. I do, I really do,” Malia said quickly causing Kira to smile. She almost didn’t notice the soft rain that started to fall until Kira’s face fell. She knew that Kira wanted the day to be perfect and rain was not perfect, at least not at a wedding, Malia knew that much. It was only a few drops and the ceremony was almost over. Everything would be fine. 

“You may now kiss your bride,” Malia definitely heard that and immediately reached for her now wife. It hardly phased her that there was a loud clap of thunder and the heavens started to open up. She heard distant squealing as people were alarmed by the weather change. However, she didn’t move she just kept kissing Kira letting her hand come up to her face wiping some of the wetness away. When they pulled back Kira looked up her face soaked and the white dress clinging to her body in a way that made Malia’s insides take notice. 

“You think this is payback for you seeing me earlier?” Kira commented loudly over the rain. Malia just laughed and leaned back in for another kiss.


End file.
